


Dead Roses

by flightlessbvrd



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, alchohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessbvrd/pseuds/flightlessbvrd





	

When Tyler was eight, he watched a movie with his mother. One of the characters took their own life, and Tyler couldn't stop thinking about it. He asked why he did that, and his mother had simply responded that sometimes people don't feel like they fit in the world. 

By the time he was nine, he had already been called ugly and weird from classmates. Tyler didn't feel like he fit in his school. So he talked to his mother and she had him change school. 

On Tyler's tenth birthday he got a piano from his mother. He didn’t know how to play it and mostly sat by it and the music beneath his fingers didn’t make any sense. When his mother had gotten him a notebook and showed him easily how to play, the sound that come beneath his fingers were only sad.

When Tyler was eleven, his mother passed away from cancer. He stopped with the piano and didn’t touch it for over six months, since his father would yell and cry out every time. When Tyler asked his mother's doctor why his mother had to die. He had sighed, given a pity look and told Tyler that life just simply weren't for everyone.

At age of twelve, he hadn’t touched his piano for a year, it was out of tune and ugly. He started to read more and more, he could spend hours in the libary, he loved reading. Sadly, the only stories that crossed that boy's mind always left him in tears.

Tyler was thirteen, his father had gotten sent in to the hospital from alcohol poisoning. Tyler was scared that he was going to die, he didn’t want his fathers life to end like this. Even if he might not have loved him as much as he did before.

At age of fourteen, Tyler met a boy. It was on his way to therapy and they crashed into together. Tyler didn’t tell him about his therapy and for the rest of the week he decided to be with Josh, the boys name, after school. 

On new years, when both Josh and Tyler was fifteen. They had both gone to a party and maybe had a drink too much. They never really talked about how they both woke up shirtless at Josh's house with hickeys covering their throats. 

On Tyler’s sixteenth birthday, Josh had taken him out for dinner and given him a rose. A week after, the same rose was lying next to Tyler on his bed. It was dark and dead, the petals had fallen off and the stem of the flower had started to crumble apart.

When Tyler was seventeen he stood on the top of a building, feeling the wind trying to take him with it. He had a red rose in his hand, Josh had given it to him,  and Tyler saved everyone of them, till there was nothing left of it.

It wasn’t that Tyler didn’t love Josh. Or that Tyler felt sad, or unhappy, or disappointed with his life. 

With closed eyes, a small little smile on his face and a dead rose in his hand, Tyler let himself fall. 

Cause life just simply weren't for everyone. 


End file.
